With development of smart television and increasing demand of people for video and audio experience, television products with large size and high definition resolution appear. Due to the ultra-high resolution of large-size television, it will bring the audience an immersive feeling and enjoyment when watching the images. However, there are also some problems on the other hand. For example, when watching 8K movies through 8K ultra-high definition television, video signal from 8K image sources cannot be transmitted due to the limitation of transmission line bandwidth of display input and output signal, as a result, image details of the video is lost and the images cannot be truly restored, which has become a shortcoming of the ultra-high definition television.